O Homem de Ferro
by Chod
Summary: Quanto um ser humano pode ser cruel?Existem pessoas que consideram outras pessoas apenas...objetos.E se tem membros da máfia que pensam assim,então as coisas podem ficar complicadas.ATENÇÃO!Linguagem pesada,insinuações,uso de drogas e violência
1. Prólogo

O Homem de Ferro

Prólogo

Eram 7 da noite na cidade de Tóquio,já havia escurecido.

3 homens se reuniam em uma sala dentro de uma casa em um bairro residencial.

O assunto que discutiam não era dos melhores.A situação piorara muito para pessoas como eles no final da década de 80.Um jovem lia o jornal em voz alta.

_"A policia civil de Tóquio registrou mais cinco mortes de membros da yakuza.  
Novamente os corpos foram encontrados com suas cabeças separadas de seus corpos.  
Com essas cinco mortes,são totalizadas 23 mortes relacionadas com a yakuza.Todos os corpos foram encontrados desfigurados.  
_

_A policia especula que pode ser obra de gangues rivais dentro da própria yakuza-Diz o capitão Yamashi Sekawa  
Os motivos são desconhecidos,não foram encontradas drogas ou grandes quantias de dinheiro com os corpos,o que leva a policia a acreditar que o motivo principal seja vingança._

_Até a noite de ontem não foram divulgados suspeitos,porém,existem rumores sobre um possível suspeito.  
Várias hipóteses foram levantadas sobre a possível identidade do criminoso.Alguns dizem que é um youkai enlouquecido que gosta de matar humanos.Outros dizem que é apenas um sádico que sabe brigar bem..."_

-É o que diz o jornal-fala um jovem sentado em uma cadeira forrada com veludo.

-Hum-resmunga outro rapaz que estava escorado na parede.

-Como esses jornais inventam histórias.Não somos youkais loucos nem humanos sádicos.

Um terceiro homem,que estava na janela observando o movimento da rua se vira para os outros dois e diz:

-Acho que já está na hora disso acabar.

-É,talvez esteja,porém o meu sangue ainda ferve,não sei se quero parar agora-fala o que está sentado.

-Mas meu conselho é que pare com isso agora-diz o que estava na janela.Chovia muito do lado de fora da sala que eles estavam,e também fazia muito frio-Isso já esta causando problemas demais.

O jovem que está sentado não responde,o que leva ao que está na janela continuar.

-Eu sinto que isso não vai acabar bem.O policiamento aumentou muito,sem contar que a yakuza pode descobrir o autor desses assassinatos,e se isso acontecer,não tem youkai ou hanyou que agüente.

-Mas não somos uma gangue,somos apenas...justiceiros.-Disse ironicamente.

-Eu não sou justiceiro,nem você é.Pare com isso agora antes que acabemos na cadeia.Ou pior,mortos.

O rapaz que estava sentado se levanta e pega um maço de cigarros que estava em uma mesa no outro lado da sala.

Lentamente ele acendeu um cigarro,deu um trago,e respondeu:

-Certo,vou pensar a respeito.

-Ótimo.

-Mas,tem outros assuntos pendentes,os irmãos Yamaguchi disseram que estão tendo problemas nas escolas da região leste.Precisamos fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

O jovem que até agora estava em silêncio olhou para os dois que conversavam.

-Eu me encarrego desse pessoas lá que podem cuidar disso.

-Certo.Então você cuidará disso,já que aquele vagabundo do seu irmão só quer saber daquela noiva que ele arranjou.

-Ela é uma boa menina,não fale dela assim.

-Hum.Não me interessa se ela é uma menina decente ou uma vagabunda.Só que ele não dá mais atenção ao dever dele.

E dando mais uma tragada,pegou alguns papéis que estavam na mesa e entregou para o que estava na janela.

-De uma lida nesses papéis e diga se é um bom negócio.Me parece que esse é um assunto que também tem certa urgência.

-Certo-respondeu o jovem.

-Bom,se não tem mais assuntos a tratar agora,eu gostaria de ir me encontrar com meu irmão.Ele está com alguns problemas na escola e eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

-Ta.

-Vamos então.

E os 3 ocupantes da sala se retiraram,e seguiram o corredor em direção a porta de saída,que levava a rua.

-Vocês vão juntos?

-Sim – falou o que tinha os caninos mais evidentes.

-OK.Nos vemos amanhã para resolver aquele assunto com Shinta Kuno.

-Tá-disse um rapaz de rabo de cavalo - nos vemos amanhã,homem de ferro.

E o que era o único que tinha barba dos 3 pôs se a andar e logo sumiu de vista.

----------------------------Fim do prólogo------------------------------------

E aí gente,tudo bem?Espero que sim.

Bom essa é a primeira fic que posto,mesmo sendo a quarta que escrevo.

Esse prólogo ficou pequeno mas os próximos capítulos serão maiores.E acho que já deu para perceber o tema da fic.

Esse prólogo eu não consegui desenvolver tanto quanto os outros capítulos que já fiz,mas acho que ficou razoável.

E só pra lembrar,comentários são bem vindos!

Até mais


	2. Os negócios

10:30 da noite de sábado em Tóquio.3 jovens se reuniam em um clube de diversão...adulta.Desses 3 apenas um deles era maior de era maior de idade.E fora exatamente ele que sugeriu que fossem para um clube de strip.

-Whisky,por favor-Pedia Mirok Sato.Mirok Sato tinha 18 anos completos.Era um jovem que assim como seus outros 2 amigos abandonara a escola.Ele acreditava que em seu trabalho,estudos não valiam de nada.O que valiam eram seus instintos.

-Eu não entendi muito bem,Mirok,por que estamos aqui,se temos trabalho as 7:30 da manhã-Disse Inuyasha Taishou.

-Simplesmente porque precisamos relaxar um pouco.Temos trabalhado demais.

-Você quase não trabalha.Só fica o dia inteiro lendo papéis e dando conselhos.Kouga e eu que trabalhamos sério.

Kouga Kanou era o outro jovem que estava lá.Aos 7 anos de idade Kouga fugira de sua casa e fora morar com outros desabrigados.Ele passou a chamar todos de irmãos.E todos o consideravam um irmão.

A sorte mudara para Kouga quando ele conheceu um jovem estrangeiro que na época tinha só 16 anos.Esse jovem tinha idéias para se ganhar dinheiro de um modo muito pouco...ortodoxo.

-Não é verdade.Você sabe disso.Só porque eu não entro em contato direto com nossos negócios não quer dizer que não trabalho.

-É tanto faz-Disse Kouga-Calem a boca,estão atrapalhando o show.

2 garotas faziam uma performance em cima do palco.Todos os homens lá presentes gritavam e colocavam dinheiro na calcinha das strippers.Pareciam animais.

-Eu andei pensando...-Começou Inuyasha

-Pensando?Nossa,deve ser algo muito importante para você pensar alguma coisa-Disse Mirok

-Continuando,eu andei pensando se não está na hora de um compromisso sério.

-Compromisso sério?-Perguntou Kouga

-É.Tipo,você tem a Ayame,e o Mirok tem a Sango.Eu estou cansado de só ter alguns casos com mulheres que não valem a pena.Sabe,eu quero conhecer uma garota de verdade.

-Você parece uma moça-Falou Mirok em tom debochado-"Eu quero conhecer uma garota de verdade".

-Hum,nem sei por que falo dessas coisas com vocês!

-Nem nós sabemos por que você fala isso com a gente.

Kouga subira ao palco e começara a dançar com umas das garotas.Ele estava completamente bêbado.

-Ta vendo?É disso que eu to falando.Eu estou cansado de levar essa vida.Quero um compromisso sério.

Inuyasha bebia vodka com rum e gelo.Mirok apenas observava a baixaria de Kouga.

O telefone de Mirok toca.

-Alô.Shinta Yamaguchi?

Inuyasha começou a prestar atenção na conversa de Mirok.

-Quando isso aconteceu?Não tinha ninguém com ele?

Inuyasha parara de beber.O assunto parecia sério.

-Tá.Estamos indo.

Ele desligou o celular e o guardou no bolso.

-Era o holandês.Precisamos ir.

-O que aconteceu?

-Balearam Shinta.Ele está morto.

Inuyasha não respondeu.Ele e Shinta cursaram a sétima série juntos.

Mirok tirou Kouga do palco e o arrastou para a porta.Estavam com pressa.

Entraram no carro e Mirok arrancou.Precisavam chegar do outro lado da cidade o mais rápido possível.Precisavam muito deles lá.

-Ei,Inuyasha?

-Que?

-Acha que o Kouga da conta de ir para lá?

Inuyasha olhou para o youkai lobo.Estava bêbado,mas ainda pensava com clareza razoável.

-Acho que sim.

-Ótimo.Provavelmente será ele que vai conversar com a família do Shinta.

Shinta Yamaguchi estudava advocacia.Ele e o irmão queriam cuidar da parte jurídica dos negócios.Não queriam mais ser soldados.

-Que droga.A namorada dele está grávida.Vai ter que criar o filho sozinho.

Em dez minutos chegaram onde os outros estavam.Era uma casa em um bairro residencial.

Haviam pessoas no jardim.Bankotsu estava lá.Era mal sinal.Isso significava que a morte de Shinta teria repercussões ruins.

Saíram do carro e foram em direção deles.

-Oi Mirok.Inuyasha,Kouga.-Cumprimentou Bankotsu.

-Oi Bankotsu.Eu fiquei sabendo do Jakotsu.Overdose,certo?.

Bankotsu balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Eles estão lá dentro?

-Estão.Inuyasha,você e o Kouga vão lá pra dentro falar com o chefe.Eu preciso conversar com o Mirok.

Os dois entraram.Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro forte de sangue.O corpo ainda estava lá.

-Olá Inuyasha.-Cumprimentou o irmão de Shinta,Shiro.

-Sinto muito Shiro.-Disse Inuyasha.

Shiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça.Ele e o irmão eram muito ligados.

-Onde está o chefe?

-Ele está na cozinha. um pouco com o Kouga.Ele está um pouco alto mais logo vai passar.

E seguiu para a cozinha.

Na cozinha haviam 3 homens.Um deles era o irmão de Inuyasha,Sesshoumaru.Outro deles era Saburo Gojo.E o outro era o "chefe" deles.O holandês Johann van Aken.

Johann van Aken se mudara para o Japão com o pai e o irmão aos 9 anos de idade.

Aos 19 Johann já batia de frente com os poderosos da Yakuza.Neste momento ele tinha 25 anos e usava um cavanhaque.Ele era o único dali que tinha barba.

-O que aconteceu?

-Acerto de contas.-Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

-O que ele fez para ser preciso um acerto?

-Nós estamos com problemas no leste.-Começou Johann.-Os traficantes locais não querem mais serviços da Yakuza.

E ao terminar de responder acendeu um cigarro.Johann fumava desde os 12 anos.Ele já começava a ter problemas de respiração.

-Eles não gostaram da idéia de uma concorrência "estrangeira"-Continuou.-Quando souberam que o bando holandês tinha interesse lá,resolveram dar um fim nisso.

Bando holandês era como os bandidos de Tóquio se referiam a eles.Esse nome era devido a Johann ser o primeiro estrangeiro que interferiu na hegemonia da máfia japonesa.

-Isso vai ficar assim?

-Não-Quem respondeu dessa vez foi Saburo.Saburo era um dos "sub-chefes".Ele e Sesshoumaru substituíam Johan quando ele precisava se ausentar.-Vamos esperar amanhã para darmos uma resposta.

Mirok e Bankotsu entraram na cozinha.Bankotsu puxou uma cadeira e se sentou,mas Mirok continuou de pé.

-Da última vez que conversamos com Shinta,eu disse a você para ele não ser o único encarregado dos assuntos do leste.-Disse Mirok

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar.Sabia que era sua culpa.Ele dera mais atenção ao noivado que ao trabalho.

-Não havia como prever que isso aconteceria.-Respondeu o holandês.

Todos pareciam chateados com o que aconteceu,porém estavam conformados.Shinta sabia dos riscos,e mesmo assim quis continuar.

-Vamos para a sala.Precisamos levar o corpo para o hospital.E depois providenciar o velório.É o mínimo que podemos fazer para a família dele.

Na sala Kouga conversava com Shiro.Ele já parecia melhor,youkais se recuperam melhor de bebedeiras.

Suikotsu também estava lá.Ele e Kouga que cuidavam dos assuntos com a família de quem falecia.

-Suikotsu.Você e Bankotsu vão levar o corpo para o hospital.

-Levar o corpo?-Perguntou-Não é melhor chamarmos uma ambulância?

-Não quero que pessoas de fora saibam o que aconteceu.Você vai levar o corpo e depois vai para a casa da família do Shinta.Shiro vai para a casa também.Ele precisa descansar.Mas antes você vai deixar o Bankotsu na casa de vocês.Ele precisa fazer algumas ligações.

-Certo.

Johann acendeu outro cigarro.O vigésimo sétimo do dia.

Mirok e Sesshoumaru conversavam um pouco para sair do clima deprimente que sobre o noivado de Sesshoumaru.

-A Rin está empolgada então?

-Está.Ela fica planejando cada detalhe do casamento.Ela deseja um casamento ocidental.Aquela baboseira toda.

-Vocês planejam filhos?

-Ainda não conversamos sobre isso,mas acho que sim.Seria bom constituir família.

Bankotsu e Shiro carregavam o corpo de Shinta.Suikotsu vinha atrás com um lençol.

Realmente fizeram um estrago terrível com o pobre rapaz.O velório teria que ser de caixão fechado.

Aos poucos os ocupantes da casa foram indo embora.E a casa ficara vazia.Parecia que nada havia acontecido.A única coisa que lembrava o assassinato eram as cortinas do quarto de Shinta manchadas de sangue.Fora morto ao sair do banho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru voltavam do funeral no mesmo carro.Tinha sido um funeral muito deprimente.A namorada de Shinta e sua mãe choravam muito.O pai dele estava muito abatido,e Shiro quase não falara.

Quando chegaram em casa Sesshoumaru fora ligar para Rin e Inuyasha fora dormir um pouco.Estava muito cansado.

A noite Sesshoumaru foi dormir na casa de sua noiva,e Inuyasha ficara em casa para por algumas idéias no lugar.A resposta aos assassinos de Shinta deveria ser rápida e implacável.E era por isso que ele se tornou um dos homens de confiança de Johann,por ser excelente em armar emboscadas e vinganças.

Ele se lembrou que ficara de ligar para Kagome pela manhã.Eles iriam sair de tarde.Mas ele não tinha como prever o que aconteceria.Iria ligar no pela manhã do dia seguinte.

Ela já devia estar sabendo do que acontecera.Ela era prima da namorada de Shinta,mas ela não estava no velório.

Ele resolveu dar um tempo e assistir TV.Passava uma noticia sobre a seleção Japonesa de futebol.Ele não gostava de futebol.Mudou de canal até chegar em um canal de filmes.Passava um filme sobre uma jovem louca que fazia de tudo para conquistar o homem que amava.Inuyasha detestava esse tipo de filme.Mas o fizera se lembrar do que falara para Mirok.Ele queria um relacionamento sério.Queria mesmo.

Ele namorara durante 2 anos uma jovem chamada Kikyou,mas ela o traíra com um homem chamado Narak Onigumo.Quando Inuyasha descobriu a traição ele quase matara Kikyou e Narak,só se controlara quando percebera o choro desesperado de Kikyou e o rosto de Narak que sangrava.

Apesar de tudo ele e Kikyou continuaram amigos,e Narak lhe pedira desculpas pessoalmente.Os dois se tornaram amigos,e agora Narak trabalhava para Johann como o tesoureiro.Era um cargo que ele exercia muito bem.

Inuyasha desligou a TV,não estava passando nada que ele gostava.Resolveu voltar ao trabalho.Voltou para seu quarto e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de uma espécie de escrivaninha.Abriu uma das gavetas.Dentro dessa gaveta haviam algumas fotos dele com Kikyou,algumas balas de menta,e um revolver calibre .38.Ele tirou o revolver e o colocou em cima da escrivaninha.Precisava limpar o cano e o tambor.Estavam começando a ganhar ferrugem.

Tirou um maço de cigarro do bolso e acendeu um.Ele começara a fumar vendo Johann e Sesshoumaru fumarem ao discutirem alguns assuntos.Já estava viciado,não tanto quanto o holandês que fumava 3 maços e meio de cigarro por dia,mas mesmo assim estava viciado.

Ele pensava um pouco.Na noite anterior,Shinta deveria estar alguns homens de Saburo Gojo,mas ele fora pego sozinho em casa.Eles deveriam vigiar a casa para proteger Shinta.Aonde aqueles homens estavam na hora do assassinato era algo que ele iria investigar.Talvez Johann ou Sesshoumaru já soubessem a razão,mas ele iria checar o porque.

Ele estendeu um braço e pegou um mapa da cidade de Tóquio.Já começava a imaginar como dariam a resposta aos assassinos de Shinta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte,Mirok se levantara as 7 da manhã para dar uma caminhada antes de começar o trabalho.

Mirok trabalhava para Johann,Sesshoumaru e Saburo como um conselheiro.Era uma homem que analisava situações e dava sua opinião do que deveria ser feito.Era um cargo muito importante.Especialmente para um jovem de 18 anos de idade.Mas ele era um bom conselheiro.Raramente errava.Ele assumiu esse posto quando Sesshoumaru se tornara um "chefe-substituto".

Ele andara alguns quarteirões e depois voltara para casa.Fazia frio aquela manhã.Quando voltou já eram 7:30.Ele tomou um banho e uma café da manhã,e se preparava para sair quando o telefone tocou.

-Essa hora?

Ele atendeu o telefone.Era Sesshoumaru.Mataram os assassinos de Shinta durante a madrugada.

Ele desligou.Inuyasha não falhara novamente.

------------------------------Fim do capitulo-----------------------------------------------------------

E aí gente,estão gostando?Espero que sim.

Até agora só tive 3 reviews.Mas não tem problema,acho que esse capitulo ficou melhor que o prólogo.

**_Aline Higurashi:_**Brigado,espero que vocês continuem gostando da tava no capítulo,era o Inuyasha e o Mirok que conversavam,mas não era com o Sesshoumaru nem com o Kouga.

**_Gleisinha Kinomoto:_**Que bom que está gostando!

**_Ludy-Chan:_**Nesse capitulo já deu pra ver quem tem barba!E também ficou maior que o anterior.Espero que vocês estejam gostando.

Até mais gente.


	3. As coisas pioram

**As coisas pioram**

7:30 da noite.Chovia muito em Tóquio.Mirok Sato havia saído para fazer algumas compras.Segurava um guarda chuva acima de sua cabeça.

Carregava uma sacola com algumas garrafas de bebida.Vodka,Sakê e Whisky.Apenas algumas frugalidades.Seu carro se encontrava do outro lado da avenida.Esperou para atravessar.

Tinha um grande engarrafamento na avenida.Olhou para a direita.Uma viatura de policia estava estacionada,parecia que os policiais estavam auxiliando em um acidente de carro.

Olhou para a esquerda para ver se podia atravessar.Um homem vinha em sua direção.Usava um sobretudo.Tinha uma das mão dentro da roupa.Mirok continuou olhando para o homem.Ele começou a correr em sua direção.

O homem tirou uma arma do sobretudo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha Taishou se encontrava em seu quarto.Estava escutando musica e pensando um pouco.A morte de Shinta realmente o perturbara.Quem o matou não só fez isso para acabar com a influência de van Aken no leste,mas também o fizera com requintes de crueldade.Fizeram questão de balear Shinta em pontos que não o matariam imediatamente,apenas para que ele sentisse dor.Pelo menos era o que imaginava Inuyasha.

Este caso estava se tornando um problema para Johann,porque saíra nos jornais a morte de um rapaz de 19 anos.Eles não sabiam como mas a informação vazara,e a policia de Tóquio passara a patrulhar mais a região leste.A lembrança dos assassinatos de membros da Yakuza ainda era viva na memória dos policiais.

Porém ele afastou esse pensamento da cabeça e se lembrou de Kagome.Ele e a garota haviam se encontrado um dia após o funeral de Shinta,e a garota começara a lhe parecer estranhamente...interessante.

Ele não sabia se era porque estava querendo conhecer uma garota para ter um relacionamento sério,mas Kagome começara a exercer uma forte influência no jovem.Influência aqui que pode ser descrita como excitação.

Não sabia se era porque ela parecia tanto fisicamente com Kikyou,que ele namorara por tanto tempo,mas que acabou decepicionando-o.Porém o fato era que Kagome nunca lhe parecera tão irresistível.

Seu celular tocou.Ele atendeu.Era Sesshoumaru.

-Que é?-Disse o hanyou.

_-Está em casa?_

-Sim.Por que?

_-Me encontre na casa do Mirok_.

-Agora?

_-É agora.-_E desligou.

Inuyasha não gostou muito disso.Eram 8 horas da noite,e ele não queria sair de casa.Mas não podia fazer nada.Provavelmente era sobre o trabalho,e o seu trabalho nunca podia ser deixado para outra hora.

Se arrumou e saiu o mais rápido possível.Pegou um táxi e em 13 minutos já estava na porta da casa de Mirok.

Tocou a campanhia.Em poucos instantes abriram a porta.Era Kouga.

-E aí-Cumprimentou Kouga.

-Tudo bom?

-Não.-respondeu Kouga-Entre.

E os dois foram entrando.Foram para a sala de estar da casa de Mirok.Mirok morava sozinho a mais de 1 ano.Cansara de viver sobre o mesmo teto que seu pai adotivo.Sim,pai adotivo.Tanto o pai quanto a mãe de Mirok já haviam morrido.Ela morrera ao dar a luz ao filho.Seu pai morrera em um acerto de contas.Mataram ele na frente do filho.Foi isso que motivou Mirok a se juntar a Johann.

Estavam todos sentados.Sesshoumaru e o holandês fumavam um cigarro.Mirok bebia uma cuba libre,rum com coca cola.A expressão no rosto deles não era das melhores.

Inuyasha se sentou também.Esperava que alguém falasse algo,mas não disseram nada.Então ele perguntou:

-E então.Por que estamos aqui?

Johann olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha.Na mesma hora ele sentiu um arrepio.Não era todo mundo que consegui olhar no olhos de Johann por muito tempo sem começar a sentir mal.

-Tentaram matar o Mirok.

Inuyasha não respondeu.Estava absorvendo o que lhe fora dito.Primeiro Shinta,e agora Mirok?O que estava acontecendo?

-Por que?-Perguntou.

-Não sabemos.Mas achamos que sabemos quem foi.Foi um alemão que trabalha para Kazuma Kiryu.

-Kazuma Kiryu não é um dos lideres da yakuza?

-Sim.Mirok o reconheceu.Esse alemão é careca e tem uma tatuagem na cabeça.É ele mesmo.

Inuyasha pensava rapidamente.Shinta fora morto em vingança por traficantes que não queriam abertura para a yakuza.E Mirok sofrera uma tentativa de homicídio pela yakuza.As coisas não faziam sentido para ele.

-A razão disso seria os ataques a membros da yakuza que nós fizemos?

Johann não respondeu.Sesshoumaru apagou o cigarro e se serviu de um drink.Kouga permanecia em silêncio.

-Talvez-Quem respondeu dessa vez foi Mirok.-Mas não temos certeza.

O telefone tocou.Sesshoumaru olhou para Mirok atender mas este não se levantou,então quem atendeu foi Inuyasha que estava perto do telefone.

-Alô.

.A expressão no rosto de Inuyasha foi de surpresa.Ele não falava,apenas escutava a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha.Os demais o observavam.

-Que horas?Certo,verei o que posso fazer.

E desligou o telefone.Ele pegou uma caneta em um bloco de papel que estavam ao lado do telefone e escreveu um número.

-Quem era?-Perguntou Mirok

-Era Hans München,o homem que tentou te matar.

Todos ficaram mais atentos ao que dizia Inuyasha.

-O que ele queria?

-Ele quer se encontrar com você.Para esclarecer que foi um mal entendido.

-Mal entendido!?Ele tentou me matar!-Mirok disse com fúria em seu rosto.

Inuyasha não respondeu.Sua cabeça fervilhava de idéias.

-Droga Inuyasha!Fala tudo que ele disse!-Gritava o jovem de rabo de cavalo.

-Ele não disse muito.Disse que apenas queria te encontrar para resolver calmamente o que aconteceu.

-Calmamente!Calmamente!Primeiro querem me matar,e agora querem resolver calmamente!

Sesshoumaru,que até agora apenas ouvia,disse:

-Isso é ótimo.

-Ótimo!?Como pode ser ótimo?-Perguntava Mirok com clara raiva e ódio.

-Pense bem.Você é o conselheiro.Pense por que é ótimo.

E Mirok pensou.Claro.Era óbvio.

-Podemos arrumar um acordo.

-Isso.

Johann fumava um cigarro.Estava pensado o que fariam.

-Não.-Quem disse foi Johann.-Não faremos acordo.

Todos olharam para ele.

-E a razão disso é...-Sesshoumaru falou.

O holandês apagou o cigarro.E em seguida acendeu outro.

-Não faremos um acordo por uma razão bem simples.Nós vamos mata-lo.

Todos pareceram surpresos.Não era isso que esperavam ouvir.

-E por que vamos mata-lo?-Perguntou novamente Sesshoumaru.

-Simples.Eles sabem que eu fui o mandante dos assassinatos.Está bem claro que a morte de Shinta não foi acerto de contas.Eles querem nos destruir.Primeiro vocês,depois eu.

Ele deu um trago e se serviu de vodka pura.

-Eles querem as escolas sobre nossa influência.Sabem que não há mercado melhor do que jovens que querem drogas.E querem as prostitutas que ficam na região leste.É simples.

Ninguém disse nada.Ele estava com a razão.Tudo ficara claro.

-E também-continuou-precisamos descobrir quem passou a informação que eu fui o mandante dos assassinatos.Mas a prioridade é eliminarmos München.

-E quem vai mata-lo?-Perguntou Kouga.

Johann olhou para Sesshoumaru.Ele entendeu.

-Você vai,Mirok-Disse Sesshoumaru.

-Eu!?-Disse claramente surpreso.

-Sim,você.

-Mas eu não mato pessoas,não trabalho com isso...

-Mas nada.Você vai mata-lo.Provavelmente vai haver outra pessoa junto com ele.E você vai mata-lo também.Será um aviso ao mandante dos ataques.Para eles entenderem que não estamos de brincadeira.

Mirok pensava rápido.Seu coração batia forte.Não queria matar outra pessoa.Nunca matara outro ser humano.Quem fazia isso eram os "soldados" das ruas.Ele não era um soldado.

-Mas a questão é,como vamos fazer isso-Começou Sesshoumaru-Provavelmente vão revista-lo,e se descobrirem uma arma tudo vai por água a baixo.

-Isso é um problema para o Inuyasha.Ele que é o encarregado dessa área,quando vai ser o encontro?

-Amanhã-Respondeu Inuyasha-Amanhã a noite.Não disseram aonde vai ser,mas disseram que vão pega-lo em frente ao shopping,um lugar público.

-Certo.O encontro provavelmente será em um lugar público também,um lugar que eles acreditam que não façamos nada.-Disse o holandês-Cabe a você descobrir o lugar e como dar uma arma ao Mirok.Pense em como fazer isso até amanhã de tarde.

-Ta.

-E você Mirok,trate de descansar,Vou mandar alguns homens virem aqui vigiar a casa.Você poderá dormir tranqüilamente.

-Ta bom.

Deu mais um gole de vodka pura.

-Bom,acredito que esse assunto está encerrado por enquanto.Preciso ir para casa.Quero ver meu filho,e a Yumiko parece que tem um assunto a discutir comigo essa noite.

E foi se levantando e acendendo mais um cigarro.

-A Yumiko está bem?-Perguntou Kouga-Tem tanto tempo que não a vemos.

-Sim,ela está ótima.Está grávida de 3 meses,Parece que a criança nasce em setembro.

-É mesmo.-Me esqueci que ela esta grávida.Ela está contente?

-Sim,muito.Já está até pensando no nome da criança...arrumando o quarto da criança. Sabe,primeiro filho dela.

Sim,Kouga se lembrava.Yumiko era a segunda esposa de Johann.A primeira já era falecida.

-Bom,Mirok vou pedir para o Bankotsu mandar alguns homens pra cá.Pense no em como você agirá amanhã.

-Certo.

E foi saindo pela porta.Os outros foram atrás dele.Também precisavam ir.Especialmente Inuyasha,que tinha que pensar em um plano a partir do nada.

Escutaram a porta ser trancada.Inuyasha se virou para Johann.

-As coisas estão mesmo feias,né?

-Estão sim.Mirok teve sorte de sair ileso.A sorte dele é que eles estavam em uma rua movimentada.Ele se escondeu atrás do carro dele ao ver que a policia ia de encontro ao atirador.E depois saiu de lá o mais rápido possível.

-Eu andei pensando.No dia que mataram o Shinta,não devia haver homens com ele?

-Sim,alguns homens do irmão dele eram pra estar com ele.Por isso não me admira como o Shiro ficou abatido.Ele se sente culpado.Acha que devia ter insistido para que seus homens acompanhassem o Shinta.

E Johann entrou no carro.Kouga entrou no dele.Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha iam juntos.

E foram todos embora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Inuyasha já tinha todo o plano arquitetado.Sabia o que iria fazer.Só faltava saber o lugar do encontro.Se não descobrisse aonde seria,de nada adiantaria o seu plano.

Passara a manhã fazendo ligações para descobrir,mas nada,nem uma pista.Realmente,fizeram um bom trabalho.

Ele terminou de se vestir e saiu de casa.Ia se encontrar com Kagome rapidamente.Ela ia entrega-lo alguns livros que ele emprestara a algum tempo.Ele nem sequer lera os livros,e nem fez questão que Kagome os devolvesse,mas ela insistiu e agora iria devolve-los.

Tirou um maço de cigarro do bolso e acendeu um cigarro.Esperou um carro que ia busca-lo durante 5 minutos e partiu em direção a casa de Kagome.

Kagome morava perto da casa de Johann.Ela e Yumiko,esposa de Johann,eram amigas desde que o holandês fora morar lá.Yumiko tinha 23 anos,e Kagome,17.

Chegou e foi logo descendo do carro.A garota o esperava.

-Oi-Disse a jovem com um sorriso.

-Olá Kagome.

-Toma-Disse estendendo-lhe os livros com os braços.

-A tah,obrigado.

-Sabe,eu fiquei sabendo do Mirok.A Sango me contou.Foi sério.

Inuyasha franziu a testa.Mirok contara para Sango,e ela contara para Kagome.Ele daria uma bronca no Mirok depois.Ele sabia que não podia comentar com ninguém sobre isso.

-Não,não foi nada sério.Foi apenas um mal entendido.

-Entendi.Quem bom né.

-Escuta Kagome...

-Fala.

-Eu andei pensando...

Inuyasha estava desconcertado.Não costumava ficar assim diante das mulheres.Mas com Kagome ele ficava.Ela o fazia se sentir como se tivesse 12 anos de novo.

-Andou pensando em...?Fala logo Inuyasha-Ela disse começando a achar graça.

-Eu andei pensando se você não...

-Hei,Inuyasha!-Quem gritou foi o motorista do carro-Vamos logo.

E ele não falou o que queria.Ficaria para outra hora

Ele se despediu dela e entrou no carro com os livros na mão.Estava frustrado.Precisava aprender a lidar com ela.

Kagome observava o carro se afastar até sumir de sua vista.

Ela e Inuyasha se conheciam a mais de 5 anos.Quando Inuyasha ainda estudava.Ela cursava o final do seu segundo ano.

Kagome nutria uma paixão por Inuyasha.Uma paixão que lhe causara muita dor quando ele e Kikyou começaram a namorar.Durante muito tempo Inuyasha lhe contara os bons e maus momentos de seu namoro.Quando eles brigavam,quando faziam as pazes.E ela agüentara a tudo,sem nunca dizer uma palavra do que sentia para Inuyasha.

E quando eles terminaram,ela não pode deixar de ficar intimamente feliz.Achava que poderia ter uma chance com ele.Mas ela nunca tomara iniciativa,muito menos ele.

E afastou tais pensamentos de sua mente.Não gostava de se lembrar disso.

Olhou para a escadaria que levava até sua casa.Era um grande subida...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Então,Mirok essa é a arma-Disse Inuyasha-Um revólver calibre 38.Uma arma comum.O cabo dela-e apontou para o cabo da arma.-Esta com uma fita especial para impedir que suas digitais fiquem gravadas.-E deu a arma para Mirok

Mirok apontou a arma para uma parede e disparou.

-Meus ouvidos-Disse Mirok.

-É.Eu deixei ela bem barulhenta.Para espantar qualquer curioso.Bom,você matou ele e seu possível acompanhante.E o que você faz agora?

Mirok olhou para Inuyasha,depois voltou a mirar.

-Sento e termino de jantar.

-Não banque o idiota.Você vai atirar,depois se levanta com a cabeça erguida.Não olhe nos olhos de ninguém,mas não evite olhares.Deixe a arma cair no chão e saia andando,não corra.

Mirok assentiu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru,Johann,Mirok e Inuyasha estavam sentados em sofás na sala de estar da casa de Johann.Já estava quase na hora do encontro de Mirok e não tinham nem uma pista de onde se daria esse encontro.

-Quanto tempo falta?-Perguntou Johann

Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio

-1 hora e meia.

-Nem uma pista.Nem uma pista.Eles realmente querem que seja segredo.

O telefone tocou.Johann foi atender.

Quando voltou tinha uma expressão satisfeita em seu rosto.

-Vai ser no restaurante Fujykawa.

-Tem certeza?-Perguntou Inuyasha

-Absoluta.A informação veio de um contato confiável.Algum de vocês conhece esse restaurante?

-Eu conheço.-Disse Sesshoumaru.-Esse restaurante é um restaurante familiar.Eles tem uma daquelas descargas antigas,com uma caixa e uma corrente embaixo.Da pra esconder uma arma lá facilmente.E não tem câmeras escondidas lá.

-Ótimo.Leve o Inuyasha lá para deixarem a arma escondida lá o mais rápido possível.Fiquem lá por 1 hora,distraiam os funcionários.E depois saiam de lá e voltem para cá.

Sesshoumaru assentiu.Ele e Inuyasha se levantaram e foram cumprir seu dever.

-Escuta Mirok-Começou Johann-O Inuyasha te disse o que você deve fazer,certo?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Então faça e saia de lá o mais rápido possível.Não olhe no rosto de ninguém,mas não evite olhares.Joguem a arma no chão.Não se uma fita especial nela,de modo que é impossível suas digitais ficarem gravadas.

-Certo.Ele me disse isso.

-Ótimo.E outra coisa.

-O que.

-Saiba o que esta por vir.Você será caçado daqui para frente.Por policiais,e por bandidos.

-Eu sei.

-Ótimo.

Eles esperaram dar a hora e Mirok foi levado até o local do encontro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews respondidos no próximo capitulo


End file.
